EL DISCO DE ORO!
by warenyuki
Summary: En las oscuras calles de la gran ciudad... se esconden y trabajan de noche por el bien de sus fanaticos! xD pesimo lo se pero que les cuesta leerlo? si no les gusta diganlo ¬¬


Gravitation

Misterio y un poco de mal humor…¬¬

Parejas de siempre.

By: CLAMP YAOI[[WaReNYuKi to LIEBRE

Aclaraciones y comentarios al final.

Un grito de ayuda se logró escuchar a lo lejos en el reducido callejón, una mujer corría desesperada tratando de encontrar la salida a este.

- Auxilio!! Me quieren matar! - Sus pies daban cada paso con rapidez, pero ante sus ojos eran dados lentamente. La fuerza de sus pasos se fue disminuyendo al no encontrar la salida al horrendo lugar que la estaba atormentando. Sabia que alguien se encontraba tras de ella dispuesto a asesinarla, pero ella, no podía dar con su sombra. El lugar era muy oscuro...

- Ja ja ja ja ja...!! - Rió por lo bajo mientras pasaba el cuchillo por su lengua degustando el sabor de la sangre de la última de sus victimas. - No puedes huir de nosotros... - Sentencio tranquilo mientras la mujer trataba de huir de él. Continuaron corriendo por el lugar, hasta que uno de los tacos de la mujer, se rompió ocasionando que esta cayera al piso y chocara con una de las murallas.

- Por favor...alguien...ayúdeme. - Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de escapar del lugar.

- Hum... - Levanto el cuchillo que se encontraba de dirección a su corazón, cuando algo detuvo su mano. - Pero que...!!! - Un fino hilo se aferraba a su muñeca derecha. - Quien esta ahí!!!! - Grito el hombre tratando de soltar su mano. La mujer al ver la oportunidad huyo dejando al bandido solo. - Maldición...! - Siseo mientras escupía en dirección donde antes estaba la mujer. - Maldita zorra... - Cuando iba a cortar el hilo, otro más se unió a ese dejándolo imposibilitado para moverse. - QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!!!? - Grito a las sombras del lugar. - SAL DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!!! - Ante el apareció una silueta de cabellos largos sosteniendo lo que paresia ser una...guitarra. - ¿Me estas jodiendo? - Se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto lo sujetaba con las cuerdas de esta. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? - Expreso con burla mientras esperaba el ataque del enemigo.

- Nada que no sea necesario... - Dicho esto, cambio sus dedos de posición y comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Una triste melodía que reflejaba el dolor de sus victimas. A cada acorde una carga eléctrica era extendida en las cuerdas. Cada vez que las rozaba con sus dedos estas se acumulaban.

- ¿Y que se supone que haces? ¿Reventarme los tímpanos? - La sombra dejo de tocar. Una nota más y las descargas caerían sobre el sujeto.

- Sayonara... - Un grito se escucho alrededor de la manzana. - _Los acordes de la justicia siempre sonaran, mientras viva..._

En una casa, una pequeña niña se apegaba a una pared aferrando a su pequeño osito de felpa, mientras trataba de huir de su padre.

- No...Papá...por...favor... - Sollozaba mientras era acorralada cerca del lugar donde su madre se encontraba inconsciente. - Pa...pá...

- Eres una niña mala, muy mala...Y por tal motivo es mi deber y obligación corregirte... - Una sonrisa completamente desquiciada adornaba el rostro del hombre que sostenía un cinturón de cuero frente a sus ojos. - Mientras menos grites más rápido terminara... - Levanta el cinturón dispuesto a golpear a la pequeña, cuando una hoja se dirige a su rostro para asfixiarlo.

- No trates de quitártelo, es una hoja, que contiene un pegamento parecido al que se usa con las moscas. No se despegara de tu rostro fácilmente. - Un joven se dirige hacia la mujer en el piso, revisando si esta aun tenía pulso. Al notar que aun seguía viva, le sonríe a la pequeña niña mientras esta se desmaya por el miedo. - Tranquila, esto ya termino... - Se da vuelta con la niña en sus brazos, para dirigirse al hombre que continuaba luchando por poder respirar. - _Si alguien abusa de una pequeña...yo estaré en el momento exacto para ayudarla..._

Una pareja caminaba alegremente por la plaza central de Tokyo, cuando una persona de negro los obliga a retroceder mientras los amenaza con una pistola.

- Por lo que más quiera...no nos haga daño... - Ambos lanzaron sus objetos de valor tratando de salvarse de cualquier intento extraño que tuviera el hombre.

- ¿Por lo que más quiera...? - El hombre sonrió mientras apuntaba con mayor entusiasmo a la joven mujer. - Eso no será suficiente...Tú mujer, tendrás que satisfacerme... - Sonrió con maldad, mientras soltaba su cinturón. Esta al ver que apuntaba a su pareja, no le quedo otra cosa que ir hacia el sujeto y hacer lo que este le pedía a pesar de las suplicas de su pareja por que no lo hiciera. - Parece que esto te gusta... ¿no? - La mujer cerró sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas huían rápidamente. El hombre tomo sus cabellos haciendo que esta se quejara por el dolor ante le acto del asaltante. Cuando estaba iba a ser guiada a la fuerza ante el miembro del asqueroso hombre, un micrófono golpeo su cara, mientras el cable se enrollaba en su cuello.

- _No aceptare que alguien atente en contra del amor... - _Tiro del resto del cable causando que el hombre comenzara a morir asfixiado. - Corran y no comenten nada con nadie... - Ambos se miraron y decidieron salir del lugar rápidamente, sin antes darle las gracias.

"En las sombras de la gran ciudad de Tokyo, un grupo de jóvenes combaten contra el mal y defienden lo que creen que es justo... Arriesgando su vida por el bien común..."

[[Música de fondo, mientras cada integrante aparece con sus respectivas descripciones.

" "Gatito..." Líder del grupo. Con su micrófono noquea y ahorca a su enemigo."

" "Balada..." El más inteligente del grupo, con su guitarra electrocuta al que se ponga en su camino."

" "Coherencia..." El más maduro del grupo, con sus hojas asfixia a la persona que es su enemigo"

"Ellos son los encargados de mantener la tranquilidad en las noches a la gran ciudad, los tres conforman la banda de la BLANCURA! encargados de salvar a sus fans y a quienes no lo son, para que después se les unan...

Todo esto solo por una cosa...

"EL DISCO DE ORO" "

--------------------------

Eto…uu la idea original, era más cómica…pero, cuando comencé a pasarla a la maquina, me pareció que quedaría mejor, con un pequeño toque oscuro… Además que a liebre le paresia demasiado…como decirlo…sin hacerlo sonar feo…mmm.mmmm….mmmm….Ridícula…… Y como afortunadamente se fue de vacaciones, tengo la oportunidad de llevar hasta ustedes, por el módico precio de un Comentario [[TT muero por ellos…ya sufrí al tener que dejar a tras el proyecto de DIVE FOR YOU El epilogo de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado.

Se que liebre me matara por publicarlo, pero es un riesgo que hay que correr y si a ustedes les gusta, creo que aun no utilizare mi parte del terreno del cementerio…¬¬ aunque con lo que me odian algunos, de seguro me echan en una fosa común ñn bueno, como sea…

Liebre, espero que cuando leas esto, yo no este bajo dos metros de tierra… ¿Bueno? Je je je je…Siento algo frío en mi cuello… Si por lo menos fuera Ran-kun estaría más feliz…


End file.
